Harry Potter and the Twilight of the Gods
by powerblazer
Summary: Harry will have to experience a year beyond his dreams, or nightmares. I'm back, this is one of my oldies, but I want to continue it, sorry for the wait, but the real world was pressing down on me.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE DAY OF DOOM  
BY, BINAL PATEL  
  
  
**  
  
  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.  
I OWN THE PLOT, THE NEW SPELLS,  
HEXES, JINXES, AND CURSES.  
I ALSO OWN ALL NEW CHARACTERS  
IF I INTRODUCE THEM  
IT IS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME  
TO ADD NEW CHARACTERS,  
UNLESS THEY MOVE THE PLOT ALONG.  
  
  
  
**  
**  
  
**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
Thanks for reading this fanfic.  
I'm eleven years old so please cut back on all reviews with bad language.  
Now sit back, get some popcorn, and enjoy.  
Oh, and please give me comments reviews on how   
I can improve this fanfic.  
I will also give you some small previews of the next chapter in every chapter.  
This fanfic will be full of action and adventure, maybe even some romance.  
There will be very little or none boring parts.  
Unless it moves the plot along.  
Bye. (|^__^|)  
PS: Author's Notes in the middle of the story will be **bold**.  
  
New Spells, Hexes, Cures, and Jinxes:  
  


Quantumus Transportia: A spell that takes the user(s) molecules and splits them allowing the user(s) to move to different places. This spell is the hardest spell in all transporting spells. The user(s) will be destroyed if they are not powerful enough to put their molecules back together.  
  
Lightiurs Blockteres: A spell that blocks all sudden flashes of light that a human eye can't take.  
  
Maximus Nivies: The strongest legal pain spell. It is legal because the magic contained in the spell will help heal the wizard. Appears mostly as hundreds of knives.  
  
Maximusa Blockerast: A spell that blocks all Max, Maxima, and Maximusa spells.  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Chapter 1: Attack   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


**H**arry Potter sighed in relief as he finished the last parchment of his Charms essay. The topic was how to cast Quantumus Transportia. He cracked his tired knuckles as he set down the quill on the creaky desk and stood up to stretch. He glanced up at the clock and nearly dropped into his lumpy bed in shock. It was 11:59, one minute before his birthday. He watched the watch that looked it had been mutated with all the wires in disarray as the seconds counted down, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Just as the clock hit 12:00 a sudden tapping sound from Harry's window caught his attention. With a little push he opened the cracked window to reveal Fawks, Professor Dumbledore's pet phoenix. Harry quickly untied the parchment of paper from Fawks leg and opened it.  
  
The letter read in a hurried writing:  
  
Harry, GET OUT NOW, Death Eaters have broken through the Protection Spells and will attack any minute.  
  
Harry's eyes snapped to the cracked window, a titanic mass of black Death Eaters were descending on all and any thing in their way. Harry's eyes seemed to grow brighter as he picked up his wand. The door slammed out his way as Harry used raw wandless magic in pure anger and fury because of Voldemort ruining his life. First Voldemort had killed his parents, then he had caused Harry pain that most mortals and immortals never felt. He then ruined the happiness of his best friends family by kidnapping Ginny. Then he ruined his chance of happiness by framing Sirius and sending Sirius to the cold Azkaban. Finally he had ruined Harry's reputation with the help of Fudge. By the time that thought had ended Harry was something you would not would not want to fight. Harry slowly walked down the stairs, avoiding the creaky steps. He peeked into the kitchen and jumped back as he got blinded with all the curses flying around.  
  
He cast the basic Lightiurs Blockteres spell and jumped into the one sided battle. He saw the Dursley's cowering in the corner of the room with the couch turned over protecting their bodies. He saw that the couch was nearly down to its breaking point as it started to crack and bend down the middle. He then watched in horror as the Maximus Nivies spell was hurled at the Dursleys. A wizard could survive the curse because the magic would help them survive, but a muggle would be ripped to shreds and diced again. He once again felt the anger return full force, this time Voldemort was trying to ruin his life even more by killing his last family members. Harry shouted in rage, "MAXIMUSA BLOCKERAST." Harry stared in shock at his wand as it let loose a thin barrier that could take at least ten basic spells before breaking.  
  
"Get out!", shouted Harry at the Dursleys as he felt the barrier start to weaken. He glanced at the Dursleys and saw that they were in deep shock. "Merlin help me," said Harry as he dropped the barrier and cast the Quantumus Transportia with the last drops of his power. He didn't notice the his wand glow as it fell into its safe guard. **(As the last drops of a wizards power passes through the core of the wand it is infused with the power of the animal. With a phoenix's power combined with a spell, you could say, "Whoa mama." Now back to the story.) **Harry felt himself being split apart as he tried to hold the spell together. Just before he appeared at Hogwarts he fainted from the energy loss.  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly, he nearly fainted once again from relief as he saw that he hadn't been noticed by anyone. He heard Professor Dumbledore say, "I'll tell him next year, when they appear. Harry groaned as he thought, "More secrets!". Unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore heard the groan, he looked at Harry with a piercing gaze. He then quietly said, "Harry, we need to talk, do you remember what I told you that I'll reveal all your and my secrets." Harry was able to only hear after that, "Harry, meet me at my office when you recover, when you FULLY recover...."  
  
  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


  
Next Chapter: "Harry, Voldemort has declared war on all of the wizarding world, I want you to join the last defense. The Merlin Order of the Phoenix".   
  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  


Please click that review button and tell me how I can improve this fanfic! Remember, this is my first fanfic so please don't be to harsh if a new chapter comes tomorrow. Now, thank you for reading this and please, REVIEW!  
  
Oh, and please REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Merlin Order of the Phoenix

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE DAY OF DOOM  
BY, BINAL PATEL  
  
**  
  
  
  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.  
I OWN THE PLOT, THE NEW SPELLS,  
HEXES, JINXES, AND CURSES.  
I ALSO OWN ALL NEW CHARACTERS  
IF I INTRODUCE THEM  
IT IS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME  
TO ADD NEW CHARACTERS,  
UNLESS THEY MOVE THE PLOT ALONG.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
Thanks for continuing to read this fanfic.  
Remember, this is my first fanfic and I'm 11 years old.  
So please cut down on the harsh reviews.  
Please, review and tell me how to improve  
this fanfic. Author's Notes will be **bold.**  
Dreams will be in _Italics.  
_Now, sit back, get some popcorn, and enjoy.  
Bye.(|^ _^|)  
  
New Spells, Hexes, Cures, and Jinxes:  
  


Quantumus Transportia: An advanced-hard-super power spell level spell that takes the user(s) molecules and splits them allowing the user(s) to move to different places. This spell is the hardest spell in all transporting spells. The user(s) will be destroyed if they are not powerful enough to put their molecules back together.  
  
Lightiurs Blockteres: A basic-easy spell level spell that blocks all sudden flashes of light that a human eye can't take.  
  
Maximus Nivies: The strongest legal pain spell. It is legal because the magic contained in the spell will help heal the wizard. Appears mostly as hundreds of knives. It is advanced-hard spell level spell.  
  
Maximusa Blockerast: An advanced-hard spell level spell that blocks all Max, Maxima, and Maximusa spells.  
  
Tranfigura Crystalia: A medium spell level spell that creates a Transfiguration Crystal.  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **  
**   
  
Chapter 2: The Merlin Order of the Phoenix  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  


**H**arry slowly opened his eyes and blinked as his eyes got used to the bright lights. After he got his sight back he was nearly crushed by Ron, and Hermoine as they descended on him   
like angry wasps with what seemed like millions of questions. Harry sighed and waited for them to run out of air. When they finally did Harry asked them, "What day is it?". "September 2," answered Hermoine quickly. "What!", shouted Harry as he jumped up in shock. Harry then without a word put on his robes, picked up his wand, and walked out the door. "What have I missed?", asked Harry as he glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Madame Promfey wasn't following him. "I've compiled a list of all the things you missed, since it's so early you only missed Potions. "Yeah, you missed Potions you lucky chap," said Ron, happy that at least one of them had not been tortured.  
  
Hermoine glanced up at the magical clock and hurried off while shouting, "Transfiguration!". Harry and Ron glanced at each other and ran off after Hermoine. The trio made it just in time as they jumped into their front row seats as the bell rang and Professor McGonagall entered the classroom. She glanced around and said, "Good morning, today you will be making a Transfiguration Crystal, this will tell you which animals you will be able to transform into. Now everyone flick your wrist and say, "Tranfigura Crystalia." Everyone did that slowly as they flicked their wands through the air, most people did it on the first try, but some people had to try it twice or three times. Finally, after everyone made a crystal Professor McGonagall said, "Get out some parchment, and then place your crystal in front of you and stare into it. If you have the urge to write something let your hand move." Everyone quickly did this and quickly compiled a list of animals. All the students were partly amazed that they all had their house animal first on their list.   
  
Harry's list read:  
  
Griffin  
  
Lion  
  
King Phoenix  
  
Royal Power Blazer  
  
King of Thunder and Light  
  
  
  
Ron's list read:  
  
Griffin  
  
Lion  
  
King Phoenix  
  
Royal Power Blazer  
  
King of Fire and Light  
  
  
  
Hermoine's list read:  
  
Griffin  
  
Lion  
  
Queen Phoenix  
  
Royal Power Blazer  
  
Queen of Water and Light  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermoine stared at the list with their mouths hanging open. Professor McGonagall had been looking at the lists of other students and had finally reached the trios list. She had a slightly shocked face on her face, like she was holding back something when she read their lists. "The trio of the Royal...," she muttered. Suddenly in a sharp voice she said, "Harry, Ron, Hermoine, go to the Headmaster's office." They were then pushed out the door and into the corridor that had seen better days. Harry stared at the red carpet as they made their way through the mazes of corridors until they reached the gargoyle. The trio started rattling of all the candy they knew. Finally the stubborn thing moved out of the way allowing them to go to Professor Dumbledore's office when Ron shouted, "Fire Dung!". The trio got on the magical steps and stood still as they got transported up the very decorative steps. Harry silently opened the door and looked inside to reveal the smiling face of Professor Dumbledore. "Welcome, welcome, eat some Lemon Drops, or a Fire Ball," said Professor Dumbledore with a smile and a shake of his beard. After everyone had sat down and enjoyed their treats to their delight. Professor Dumbledore started up a conversation  
  
"Now Harry, Ron, and Hermoine, may I see your lists?", questioned Professor Dumbledore slowly. The trio nodded and slowly gave their lists to the wizened wizard. He looked at the lists and nodded as he muttered some things as he scrolled down the lists. Finally after a few minutes which seemed like a few hours to the trio Professor Dumbledore then stood up as if new energy and vigor had been ejected into his body, heart, and mind. He said in the happiest voice the trio had ever heard, "The trio, the trio of the Element Gods." "The what?", asked Ron with a hint of amazement in his voice. "I take it, that you have heard of it before, would you please explain them to your friends?", question Professor Dumbledore with a grin on his face.  
  
"Okay, I heard that this was a fairy tale, but anyway, the Elemental Gods were the creators of all the elements. They also created humans, since the rule of the universe is that everything must be equal. So the universe made the Shadow Elements, these Elements were evil, the evil Elements were darkness, despair, pain, grief, sadness, and evilness. The six elements fought for eons. Until a mere mortal controlled by a far greater being stopped the fighting. Every three eons the elements would fight, the elements who won this battle would control the world for a time. The Light Elements had three heirs, but the Shadow Elements cheated and placed all their powers in one person," replied Ron as he caught his breath after talking so much in a short time. "You three are the elemental of the light. Unfortunately, you will have to be split apart your goals," said Professor Dumbledore helplessly as he watched his pupils being forced to grow up. "Harry, Voldemort has declared war on all of the wizarding world, I want you to join the last defense. The Merlin Order of the Phoenix to battle him when the time comes. Ron I want you to join The Merlin Order of the Phoenix, but I want you to be the master the fighter. Hermoine, I also want you to join as the master spell caster. After your training you two will be able to help Harry fight on the battle field," said Professor Dumbledore with a hint of proudness in his voice. The shocked trio got up and were about to exit the office when Professor Dumbledore said, "Beware, the Shadow Elements will do anything to kill you...  
  
  
  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


  
  
Next Chapter: "Jump, block, evade, kick, and punch Harry", said the master martial arts trainer master.  
  
  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  


Please, please review. Give me reviews on how I can improve this fanfic. Remember, this is my first fanfic so the next chapter may not come tomorrow.   
  



	3. Training

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE DAY OF DOOM  
BY, BINAL PATEL  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.  
I OWN THE PLOT, THE NEW SPELLS,  
HEXES, JINXES, AND CURSES.  
I ALSO OWN ALL NEW CHARACTERS  
IF I INTRODUCE THEM  
IT IS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME  
TO ADD NEW CHARACTERS,  
UNLESS THEY MOVE THE PLOT ALONG.  
NOW I ALSO OWN ALL NEW MARTIAL ARTS STYLES.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
Thanks for continuing to read this fanfic.  
Remember, this is my first fanfic and I'm 11 years old.  
So please cut down on the harsh reviews.  
Please, review and tell me how to improve  
this fanfic. Author's Notes will be **bold.**  
Dreams will be in _Italics.  
_Now, sit back, get some popcorn, and enjoy.  
Bye.(|^ _^|)  
  
New Spells, Hexes, Cures, and Jinxes:  
  


Quantumus Transportia: An advanced-hard-super power spell level spell that takes the user(s) molecules and splits them allowing the user(s) to move to different places. This spell is the hardest spell in all transporting spells. The user(s) will be destroyed if they are not powerful enough to put their molecules back together.  
  
Lightiurs Blockteres: A basic-easy spell level spell that blocks all sudden flashes of light that a human eye can't take.  
  
Maximus Nivies: The strongest legal pain spell. It is legal because the magic contained in the spell will help heal the wizard. Appears mostly as hundreds of knives. It is advanced-hard spell level spell.  
  
Maximusa Blockerast: An advanced-hard spell level spell that blocks all Max, Maxima, and Maximusa spells.  
  
Tranfigura Crystalia: A medium spell level spell that creates a Transfiguration Crystal.  
  
Fightusia Basicusa: A medium level spell level spell that will give the user basic information about the martial arts style that suits them.  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **  
**  
  
Chapter 3: Training  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


  
**H**arry groaned as he was suddenly shaken awake by someone who sounded a great deal like Ron. Harry groaned and opened his eyes to see Ron looking at him as if he was half dead. "Harry, it's almost time for Transfiguration!", yelled Ron as he ran out the door. "Bloody...," mumbled Harry as he put on his robes and washed the grumpiness out of his face and body. He then sprinted out the door and ran down the stairs to see Ron and Hermoine looking at him with glee. Well, Ron had a happy expression on his face, Hermoine just looked like she had missed her birthday party. "We'll miss all the...," said Hermoine going on and on. Harry sighed and tuned her voice out as he turned to Ron and said, "Breakfast." "Breakfast," said Ron grinning as his stomach rumbled on and on.  
  
They continued down the hallway leaving Hermoine to rant at the pictures who had abandoned their frames to go to some other place. "Why, what rudeness," huffed Hermoine as walked quickly to catch up with Harry and Ron. By that time Harry and Ron were already sitting, and were eating food like well oiled machines. When Hermoine finally walked in Harry and Hermoine were rubbing their stomachs while having a burping contest. They nearly fainted when they heard Hermoine actually laughing without a strict voice. They were on the verge of declaring the world had ended when Professor McGonagall walked up to their table, she said in a voice that said the announcement was very important, "Go to the headmaster's office NOW."  
  
Harry nodded and pretended to be full along with Ron and Hermoine. He got up and walked through the doors into the maze of corridors, classes, and dungeons. Finally after much twists, turns, and drops they reached the stubborn gargoyle once again. Harry sighed and muttered, "You would think that a magical gargoyle would at least move." Then with another sigh he started ranting off candy names along with Ron and Hermoine. "Cockroach Cluster, Jellyfish Jelly, Fire Ants Chocolate, Chocolate Frogs, Lemon Drops, Lickady Doo Drops." Finally, when Ron yelled, "For Dung Flys sake!", the gargoyle moved out of the way while Hermoine turned green at the thought of that certain candy. After Hermoine turned a healthy shade of color Harry, Ron, and Hermoine went up the stairs and slowly opened the door.  
  
The sight of Professor Dumbledore smiling and a man that looked like he had muscles, on muscles, on muscles. In other words, he had muscles everywhere across his body. "Welcome Harry, once again we meet, but this time it's on better terms. Harry I would like you to meet Sario Saltfansa, your martial arts training master," said Professor Dumbledore with a smile. "Nice TA meet ya," said Sario in a gruff voice. He then knelt down and shook Harry's hand that made Harry leap up and down. He then turned to Ron and shook his hand, which shook his whole body. Hermoine, smartly bowed low as a Japanese sign of respect. "Lucky, lucky, lucky," muttered Ron as he tried to stop his hand from vibrating. "Now, you will start your training IMMEDIATELY," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Fallow me," said Sario in a slight accent as he led them to a room with a titanic amount of weapons, guns, knives, fire beamers, duel wands, smoke bombs, and MUCH more. Now, first we will start with a simple punch," said Sario as he walked off to a storage room. "And you told me throwing a punch at Malfoy was bad," said Ron as he turned to Hermoine. "Now put these on," said Sario as he handed each of them a training uniform. "Put these on over there," said Sario as he threw his huge finger at the dressing rooms. After a while the trio came out of the separate dressing rooms. "Fightusia Basicusa," said Sario with a flick of his hand. Three beams of different colored lights flew out of his hand hitting each of his students in the head. The beam that hit Harry in the head was red and yellow colored. The beam that hit Ron in the head was red and silver. The beam that hit Hermoine in the head was red and green.   
  
Harry's head was injected with the basics of Titan Sun Fire martial arts. Ron's head was injected with the basics of Quick Silver Fire martial arts. Hermoine's head was injected with the basics of Natures Fire martial arts. "Now, I'll stop joking, with that information in your head start fighting!", yelled Sario. Suddenly, as if taken control by their own minds they started fighting in what seemed like a blur of motion to the untrained eye. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Sario's eyes were trained. "Jump, block, evade, kick, and punch Harry," said the master martial arts trainer master as he saw a mistake in Harry's combo. "Block, leap, evade," said the master martial arts trainer master. "This is going to be a long day...," thought Harry, Ron, and Hermoine in unison.   
  
  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  


Next Chapter: "Do you think we should tell Harry".  
  
  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  



End file.
